starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Torre della Prima Conoscenza
La Torre della Prima Conoscenza era la torre posta a nord-ovest della Guglia del Tempio, che si trovava in cima al Tempio Jedi di Coruscant. La Camera del Consiglio di Prima Conoscenza era posta in cima alla torre, da lì era possibile supervisionare le operazioni dell'accademia Jedi e dall'Archivio Jedi. Storia La Torre della Prima Conoscenza fu aggiunta al Tempio dopo il 4000 BBY e venne utilizzata dall'Ordine per un breve periodo di tempo, a causa del suo collasso durante il Sacco di Coruscant nel 3653 BBY. La ricostruzione fu rimandata varie volte durante i secoli e la torre fu infine terminata nel 1019 BBY. Venne usata dall'Ordine per tutto il millennio seguente. Il Consiglio lavorò a stretto contatto con l'Alto Consiglio Jedi. La base della torre era circondata da molti giardini, pieni di statue e pietre commemorative. Dopo le Nuove Guerre Sith, un blocco di pietra bianca alto un metro venne decorato con le cinque else delle spade laser dei Jedi responsabili della morte dell'ultimo Signore Oscuro dei Sith, Darth Bane. In realtà, Darth Bane era di fatto sopravvissuto, ma i nomi dei Maestri Valenthyne Farfalla, Worror Dowmat, Raskta Lsu e dei Cavalieri Johun Othone, Sarro Xaj e Caleb di Ambria erano ancora ricordati su quella pietra. viene convocato dal Custode della Prima Conoscenza per discutere del contenuto dell'Olocrone]] Nel 980 BBY, la Principessa Serra di Doan visitò la Torre della Prima Conoscenza per garantire al Maestro Jedi Obba la totale cooperazione della Casa Reale Doan per la ricerca dell’assassino che aveva ucciso il Jedi Medd Tandar. Qualche secolo dopo, un olocrone si attivò per la prima volta dopo tredici generazioni. Ricevendo il Maestro Jedi Mace Windu nella Sala degli Olocroni, il Custode della Prima Conoscenza, Astaal Vilbum, rivelò i contenuti dell'artefatto e i loro legami con il Jedi Oscuro Volfe Karkko. Sopravvissuta alle Guerre dei Cloni, la torre fu danneggiata durante l'invasione del Tempio da parte delle truppe del Grande Esercito della Repubblica per l'Operazione Knightfall. Comandata dal Signore dei Sith Darth Vader, la 501esima Legione devastò il complesso a colpi di blaster, riducendo molte delle sale interne in macerie e distruggendo la facciata lucida. Gli stormtrooper vennero messi a guardia della torre, ma l'assassino Starkiller riuscì a infiltrarsi. Entrando dalla sala di ingresso principale alla base della torre, usò la Forza per sistemare il ponte che portava alla Sala degli Olocroni, in modo che fosse attraversabile. Accedendo a uno degli olocroni della sala, il Custode degli artefatti apparse come una figura incappucciata e gli disse di prepararsi alla prova successiva. Starkiller scese nelle viscere della Ziqqurat, dove fu costretto a sconfiggere lo Shadow Stalker, lo specchio delle sue emozioni oscure. Finito il lavoro, Starkiller lasciò il Tempio per l'ultima volta, lasciandolo abbandonato ancora una volta. Rimanendo vuota per i successivi decenni, la Torre infine si sgretolò durante il disastro che coinvolse la Lusankya, dopo che la Nuova Repubblica aveva riconquistato Coruscant. Il resto del Tempio crollò durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong, ma vide infine la sua ricostruzione durante il periodo che vide l'Alleanza Galattica al comando. Usando i progetti salvati dalle rovine del Tempio, l'Autorità di Ricostruzione edificò nuovamente la Ziqqurat, torri e tutto. Non si sa se il consiglio di Prima Conoscenza si sia mai riformato, dopo la creazione del Nuovo Ordine Jedi. Struttura Situata nell'angolo nord-ovest del Tempio, la Torre della Prima Conoscenza era progettata per simboleggiare l'unità e i passi verso la luce che un Jedi doveva compiere. La struttura della cupola era sorretta da un materiale estremamente elastico, il magnate. La torre era sormontata dalla Camera del Consiglio, esattamente come nelle altre tre torri del Tempio. Sopra alla cupola erano posizionati una serie di antenne ricetrasmittenti che, insieme a una costante connessione all'HoloNet, mandava e riceveva segnali ai campi di energia della galassia, in modo da stare in contatto con i Jedi più lontani. Il turboascensore che portava alla Camera del Consiglio era stata costruita da grandi architetti Jedi, che incorporarono delle strutture particolari interne per permettere a ogni membro dellOrdine, di qualsiasi forma o stazza, di ascendere alla stretta cupola. Alla base della torre c'era la sala di ingresso, che portava dal tetto della Ziqqurat al centro della Torre. Due grandi statue di bronzo sorvegliavano l'entrata; le spade laser incrociate sull'entrata, si sollevavano per permettere l'ingresso alla torre. La sala era decorata con sei statue di bronzo, che appartenevano a Jedi morti da tempo, con due porte per ogni lato che portavano a sale curve. Al centro della Torre era posta un'enorme statua di bronzo. Un ponte attraversava l'alto pozzo della torre, passando intorno al petto della statua e arrivando alla Sala degli Olocroni. Vicino al vertice della torre erano presenti tre Stazioni di Contemplazioni, usate dagli Jedi del Consiglio prima delle riunioni. Fuori dalla sala principale c'erano varie camere che circondavano il pozzo centrale della torre. A sinistra dell'ingresso era presente un gigantesco planetario, formato da globi di bronzo. In aggiunta al planetario, cinque lastre di pietra stavano in nicchie con incisi richiami al Codice Jedi. Sui tre balconi erano custoditi, dentro a contenitori trasparenti, antichi artefatti dell'Ordine, mentre arazzi storici pendevano dal soffitto. Alla fine della stanza c'era un memoriale al Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn; l'atrio semicircolare era allineato con le finestre dai vetri colorati. La sala portava a uno stretto passaggio, sotto il quale c’era un’altra sala che portava a un balcone che dava direttamente sul pozzo della torre. A destra dell’ingresso c’era un piccolo corridoio che portava a una delle strutture principali di addestramento. La camera aveva un balcone che circondava tutta l’area, dal quale un Maestro poteva osservare l’allenamento dell'apprendista. Il pavimento della camera era mobile, in modo da permettere la manutenzione del grande oloproiettore che stava sotto. C'erano quattro statue a sorreggere il balcone, e contenevano i droidi d'addestramento. I droidi impugnavano spade laser da addestramento. Un corridoio portava dall'area del balcone a un altro balcone che dava sul pozzo della Torre. Ogni cupola era dotata di un hangar, costruito poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni. Una piattaforma di atterraggio si estendeva dall’apertura dell'hangar, permettendo alle navi di atterrare e decollare dalla torre. Situati quindi piani sotto le camere dei consigli, gli hangar erano collegati da piccoli garage che servivano per le riparazioni delle navicelle spaziali. Dentro la Torre erano presenti anche gli alloggi e gli uffici dei membri del Consiglio Jedi. Comparse *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, romanzo *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni, fumetto'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars, romanzo per giovani'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial *''Yoda: Drak Rendevouz'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, fumetto'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, romanzo per giovani'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, gioco'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' (Edizione del 2004) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen}} Fonti * Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * ''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I * The Art of Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Student of the Force Categoria:Luoghi del Tempio Jedi di Coruscant